Si fuéramos mayores
by lyricCinema
Summary: Si fuéramos mayores... era el pensamiento recurrente que tenia mientras tocaba la armonica para ella minific
1. Chapter 1

_**Si fuéramos mayores**_

"_si fuéramos mayores"_ , aquel pensamiento lo deprimió aún más , recargado afuera de aquella celda de castigo donde ella había sido recluida, su única manera de aligerar la pena tanto de ella como la suya era seguir tocando la harmónica; tocar la harmónica, la harmónica que ella le había regalado como un premio de consolación o simplemente como un suplente para dejar su hábito de fumar. él sabía que ella lo quería , ella lo quería porque lo cuidaba ,lo quería porque cuando estaban juntos ella se sonrojaba ,lo quería porque esos ojos verdes siempre brillaban a su encuentro, porque ella siempre hacia lo imposible para encontrarse con él , aunque más tarde siempre lo negaba y lo tachaba de engreído , pero Candy no sabía mentir , era simplemente fácil ver a través de la muchacha.

"_si fuéramos mayores" , que frustrante era pensarlo y no serlo, era desearlo y no serlo "si fuera adulto me iría del colegio con Candy" "podríamos decir adiós sin preocupación, riéndonos" , una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, estaba a punto de perderla , ¿Qué sería de Candy Andley?, seguramente su familia adoptiva la regresaría al hogar de poni para volver a ser una chica de hospicio , sus posibles aspiraciones se verían truncadas por una tontería, la gente de dinero siempre era escrupulosa, era tan delicada en cuanto a escándalos se trataba y él lo sabía bien , más si esa persona era vista como algún mendigo a los que ellos daban caridad porque simplemente no era lo suficientemente buena para ellos , ¿Qué haría si ya no la podía volver a ver? , "tengo que tomar una determinación por Candy y por mí", pensaba el muchacho quien parecía tener una nube de pesadumbre sobre él , adentro de aquella celda entre esas espesas y frías paredes él podía verla llorando silenciosamente, ¿Qué sentido tenia seguir en ese colegio de pacotilla si ella ya no estaba? ¿Qué sentido tenia seguir las absurdas normas impuestas por la sociedad? ¿Qué sentido tenían si esas mismas normas siempre le arrebatan lo bueno de la vida? , Una decisión por él y por ella… resoplo compungido, ja! Como si fuera tan fácil , llevaba casi toda la noche tocando la harmónica para ella que probablemente ya se había quedado dormida , ahora su decisión ya estaba tomada, el dejaría el colegio para que ella no se tuviera que marchar con la deshonra en la frente , tiempo más tarde ella terminaría sus estudios y sería todo una dama como todas las viejas matronas se jactaban de que una mujer debía ser, el iría a América a buscarse su propia vida , lo tenía pensado desde mucho tiempo atrás , iría a América y se haría de un nombre en el teatro sin la ayuda de su madre , pero en ese momento no quería nada de eso , tenía la extraña sensación de que incluso si las cosas pasaran como él las estaba deduciendo ,al final Candy White Andley se esfumaría de su vida como un gélido soplo de viento._

_Su cerebro analizaba sus posibilidades , las posibilidades de ambos , ¿las posibilidades de ambos?, Terry de repente se sorprendió ante aquel pensamiento , por primera vez sentía que no era solo él , tenía que pensar también por ella , quería pensar en ella , porque aquella noche había descubierto que no había nadie en todo el maldito mundo que le importara más y que muriera por estar que con nada menos que Candy Andley, ¿Qué si tenía miedo? , claro que lo tenía, lo tenía pero sabía que con el solo hecho de ver su sonrisa él se sentiría mejor._

_Meditando su decisión pasada encontró que no le gustaba nada, no, no le gustaba, ¿para qué quería el teatro si no la tenía a ella? , había desperdiciado toda su corta vida con sus actos egoístas que ni siquiera se podría decir que le hubieran dado alguna satisfacción , él era solo un muchacho insolente que se las había arreglado muy bien con el dinero de su padre, bien no habría más ayuda del duque , esta vez sería distinto, sabía que no habría lujos , a lo largo de su vida había visto mucha gente batallar pero también tendría la oportunidad de escapar de su vida errante y sin sentido , de escapar de todo y todos los que había conocido, solo que esta vez no quería escapar solo , era una locura , lo sabía ¿pero y si el destino los separaba? ¿Si este fuera el punto decisivo? , la noche se sumía en la oscuridad cada vez más rápido, pero las estrellas la adornaban con su maravilloso esplendor, "si fuéramos mayores" otra vez aquel pensamiento recurrente , no, no eran mayores, pero esta vez ya no le importó ,¡al diablo con la edad! ,eso se lo había inventado la gente para poner más pretextos, si, eran solo un par de adolescentes, pero ya nada de eso le importo, su decisión estaba tomada._

_La melancólica melodía que inundaba los oídos de la rubia la había mantenido despierta toda la noche hasta la madrugada, el muchacho nunca había dejado de tocar para ella y ella se lo agradecía , Candy no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Terry , solo lloraba silenciosamente sintiéndose desconsolada porque desconocía lo que el futuro les depararía , abrazada al pequeño klin , se preguntó cuándo seria el día el día en que….._

_De repente escucho el titubeo de la voz grave del muchacho , después de que la consolara dándole palabras de ánimo unas horas antes no había habido más conversación , adentro en la celda ella se quedó sentada sin moverse esperando lo que él tuviera que decirle , estaba consciente de que bien podría desearle las buenas noches debido al cansancio o podría contarle su decisión , tal vez le diría que él se marcharía por ella o que amenazaría a Eliza ,miles de pensamientos se cruzaban por su cabeza , pero lo que escucho a continuación no se lo había esperado ni en un millón de años._

_-¿Candy? ¿Estas despierta?_

_-sí, si- se apresuró a decir _

_-huye conmigo _

_-Fin-_


	2. Ahora o nunca

_**Ahora o nunca**_

¿Huir? ¿Había dicho huir? ¿Huir juntos?

Candice White andley se sintió violenta, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar muy rápido y se había quedado muda ante aquella descabellada propuesta, pero sin embargo él estaba ahí afuera esperando por una respuesta que ni ella sabía , ¿huir? , ¿Es que era tan tonta que no podía entender el significado? , pero vaya que solo fingía y pretendía inocencia, dios sabía que ella no ignoraba lo que implicaba el huir.

Huir era algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo.

O al menos cuando las cosas no eran demasiado prometedoras, solo que ella nunca lo hacía, tenía la costumbre de enfrentar cualquier cosa que se le presentara, inclusive cuando esta fuera casi imposible de resolver.

Aunque no le desagradaba del todo la idea….

Pero no era sencillo, o tal vez era que era sencillamente fácil, su código moral le decía que se abstuviera y tomara todo como lo que seguro era: una broma , Terry a veces bromeaba mucho y seguro esta vez no era la excepción, una broma que en este momento rayaba en lo cruel.

"Huir"

Huir con con el…

Huir juntos…. Con Terry.

No podía.

Debía quedarse y aceptar las consecuencias de actos que no había cometido o por lo menos unos muy inocentes y un poco arrebatados, aunque tales actos no merecían semejante castigo, nuevamente volvería ser una paria de la sociedad, pero no le importaba , lo enfrentaría y saldría por sus propios medios con la cabeza en alto y nadie diría que Candy White no sabía mirar adelante.

Una vez más volvería al hogar de poni, no sin antes darle las gracias a las personas que la habían ayudado y un adiós a las que ya no vería, ya podía ver a la inmadura de Eliza Leagan y su hermano riéndose en su cara, bien, Eliza y su hermano podían ahogarse en su risa tonta, ya después el destino se encargaría de devolverles sus actos malsanos.

No es que ella les deseara el mal, ya no le incumbía esa gente.

Aun así ella no debía huir.

No podía.

Pero al mismo tiempo una parte de ella deseaba lo contrario, deseaba la aventura, una ola de excitación la invadió, Terry tenía razón, ¡al diablo con el castigo!, ¡al diablo con todo!, eran jóvenes ,sí, pero al diablo también con eso , la pregunta había quedado en el aire y no había vuelto a oír el timbre de su voz , pero sabía que estaba ahí, él estaba ahí, esperándola, esperando su respuesta.

La cuestión era ser valiente, porque sabía que si se negaba su vida no sería la misma, como tampoco lo sería si ella accedía a aquella loca proposición, porque eso era, una loca proposición, una proposición que ella moría por aceptar.

Por un momento se preguntó qué pensarían los Andley de ella, ¿sería una gran deshonra la que les causaría? , sería que los hermanos Leagan y su madre se regocijarían en el triunfo de verla manchar el buen nombre familiar, la tía Elroy le voltearía la cara definitivamente y los hermanos Cornwell probablemente a ellos no los volvería a ver, como tampoco jamás volvería a Lakewood y no podría encontrar a su amigo Albert que tanto le gustaba aquella vieja cabaña.

Annie y Patty seguramente seguirían siendo amigas y tal vez con el tiempo la olvidarían también.

Y aunque le daba tristeza el tal vez no volver a ver a sus amigos, sabía que esa vida no le pertenecía, aquel pensamiento de no encajar siempre la había acechado y hoy se apoderaba de ella más que nunca.

Ella no estaba hecha para ser la heredera del bondadoso tío abuelo, aquel misterioso viejecito que probablemente jamás conocería, no estaba hecha para los zapatos de una chica rica que debía actuar siempre a favor de los elogios absurdos de la sociedad, su vida no estaba ahí, tenía que encontrar su lugar en el mundo y sabía que si se quedaba, entonces algo en ella se habría perdido para siempre.

Algo que tal vez mas tarde descubriría.

-¿Terry?- llamo la chica con voz suave pero al mismo tiempo audible sin soltar a su coatí que parecía más fatigado y apesumbrado que ella que lo traía en brazos.

-Terry…- llamo por segunda vez pero él siguió sin contestar.

El silencio reino por instantes que parecían casi tan largos como un año.

Se había marchado, lo había hecho, al final había sido una broma, mañana cuando saliera expulsada no le dirigiría la palabra, el muy cretino se había burlado de ella, mañana que saliera lo miraría indiferentemente como si …..

Pero se mentía así misma, pues la vida parecía más brillante a su lado.

Y por alguna extraña razón se sintió demasiado triste como para pensar en el día de mañana que en pocas horas vendría a ella, era una tristeza mezclada con la decepción, debería aprender a no tomar muy enserio a la gente , a ser menos confiada, si hubiera sido lo último jamás hubiera estado encerrada en esa espantosa celda.

-¿Cuándo te vas a decidir?- su voz la sobresalto entre sus pensamientos grises.

-¡Terry!

-¿y bien?

-creí que ya te habías ido, te he llamado y no me contestaste- dijo ella en algo que sonaba casi a un reclamo.

Terry Grandchester hizo una sonrisa torcida y se encogió de hombros- te has tardado demasiado-comento con aquella voz sedosa y con su natural tono de broma- creo que tengo más de una hora esperando a que me respondas.

-¡oh! Lo siento, ¡pero ya me he decidido!-se apresuró la rubia a decir - es verdad….¿es enserio lo que me has dicho?

-lo siento señorita pecas pero te has tardado tanto que he cambiado de parecer y la propuesta ha expirado.

-¡Terry Grandchester!- chillo la chica haciendo mohines que él ya se podía imaginar mientras afuera la carcajada del muchacho llegaba a los oídos femeninos y la hacía sonreír.

-te estoy tomando el pelo, pero si no me contestas ahora, creo que me echare para atrás, así que dime, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon aun adentro de la fría celda mientras emitía una respuesta cargada de timidez - ¿tenemos un plan?

La sonrisa del muchacho se ensancho- improvisaremos pecosa, improvisaremos.

Fin


	3. Decisiones de medianoche

_Decisiones_ de _medianoche_

Empezaba a adentrarse en la adolescencia una etapa desconocida y que amenazaba con cambios corporales que no se marcharían, su cuerpo tierno y delicado comenzaba a abandonar la candidez de la infancia y se curveaba como un reloj arena , su pecho plano crecía al extremo de no poder usar más que una sola blusa de verano sobre el cuerpo y se hinchaba cada vez que aquella terrible maldición la visitaba cada mes.

Las hermanas habían tratado el tema como algo tabú y solo le habían dicho que se llamaba "menarquia" y que esta sucedía por culpa del pecado de Eva la mujer que no había podido aguantar la tentación de la carne, era una explicación tan poco lógica porque, ¿Qué pecado había cometido ella? por lo regular cuando eso ocurría no le gustaba ser tan enérgica para no correr riesgos, se sentiría morir si alguien se enterara de su nueva situación , era por eso que solía fingir tener pereza o se dormía tanto que todos la que la conocían la tachaban de dormilona.

Sería ideal estar postrada en cama hasta que aquello terminara, pero por desgracia la gente lo ignoraba, sobre todo los chicos, siempre extrañados por su falta de energía en aquellos días, la Candy de siempre se subiría a los árboles y haría un sinfín de cosas como acostumbraba.

Pero la otra Candy prefería mirarse al espejo y toquetearse esos cambios que si bien la asustaban , no dejaban de fascinarla , a veces incluso se ponía un poco de colorete que Annie había tomado del tocador de su madre sin permiso antes de dejar América y que según ninguna monja sabia de su existencia, Candy sabía que se estaba comportando como una chica superficial, no era muy diferente a Eliza y sus amigas, aunque era tan chistoso el caso de la joven Leagan quien era evidente se ponía trapos en el pecho para llamar la atención de los muchachos, pero aquellos que eran observadores podían darse cuenta y no harían mas que reírse a sus espaldas.

Y aunque algunas chicas mostraban orgullosas esos cambios, a Candy le apenaba un poco, en el espejo se podía admirar ,pero en público prefería seguir usando las coletas y de preferencia que todos los demás siguieran pensando que era una niña.

Porque ya no era una niña, pero tampoco una mujer ¿entonces que era?

Ciertamente algo había cambiado en ella, ahora podía percatarse de las miradas mal disimuladas de los hermanos Cornwell, que aunque ambos eran guapos no eran más que sus amigos , del odioso Neal quien decía odiarla tanto que era ella a la única chica que molestaba.

Y de otros cuantos.

Pero nadie le afectaba más que Terry Grandchester quien no dejaba de producirle confusión y nervios todo al mismo tiempo , siempre mirándola con socarronería , aquel muchacho no dejaba de embromarla , en un momento podía parecer estar confesándole algo muy importante, cuando al instante podía soltar una carcajada mientras ella se sonrojaba por su tonta credulidad, aunque había cosas de él que eran privadas y el que lo encontrara en esos momentos descubría una expresión amarga en su apuesto perfil.

Terry Grandchester era tan guapo que hacía temblar sus rodillas como gelatina cuando lo sentía muy próximo, le gustaba ese porte desenfadado que decía que a pesar de ser otro miembro de la nobleza eso le importaba un bledo , esos ojos intimidantes , su cara apuesta, era alto y tenía un cuerpo mucho más atlético que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad debido a la equitación y otros deportes, le gustaba hacerla enfadar y si fuera más perceptiva se daría cuenta que el joven hostil que había conocido meses atrás en el Mauritania la adoraba.

Una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada pues no hace mucho Terry la había besado en Escocia alegando que solo trataba de ser el mismo, y ella tan niña ,tan escandalizada de semejante osadía le había dado un bofetada tan fuerte que probablemente lo había hecho desistir de ser tan autentico.

Aunque pensándolo bien, él tampoco había sido muy gentil.

Solo Terry Grandchester la hacía comprender porque Eva había pecado de esa manera y esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos aunque sospechaba que ya lo hacía , sobretodo cada vez que sus ojos parecían coquetear de esa manera tan descarada, como si estuviera muy seguro de sí.

-pero Terry , ¿A dónde iremos?-le había preguntado tratando de contener aquella excitación desconocida por la aventura, después de todo solo eran dos jovenzuelos en medio de la noche , mientras Candy cuestionaba caminando a su lado Terry cargaba dos pequeñas valijas con cosas que cada uno no había podido dejar.

Él se detuvo un momento y le dedico una ligera mirada , después se encogió de hombros y dijo resuelto- supongo que primero a Southampton, iremos a América.

-¿América?-repitió ella ante lo descabellada que había sido la noche, ya nada le podía sorprender.

Mucho antes de que ella lograra pensar algo en concreto el hablo- seré actor y tu…

-¿yo que?-pregunto confundida y temerosa, probablemente ahí terminaba todo.

-iras conmigo.-respondió el con seguridad y bastante satisfecho.

-si... supongo que es un buen plan-dijo sintiéndose un poco decepcionada- cuando lleguemos entonces yo iré al hogar de poni y tú te harás actor ¿ehh?

-bueno…. Yo más bien pensaba en algo distinto-dijo el sin siquiera mirarla.

-a, ¿a qué te refieres?

-vamos Candy…. –él se detuvo de nuevo al mismo tiempo que dejaba las valijas sobre el pavimento- ¿sabes? , lo he pensado mucho ¿Por qué esperar a que el tiempo pase? - esta vez fue el quien la interrogo mientras sus ojos buscaban desesperados algún indicio de algo que ni el mismo podía nombrar-tal vez no seamos mayores y que todavía lleves coletas no ayuda mucho , tal vez no tengo un plan en especial y no sé si he sido demasiado claro , pero Candy, quiero huir contigo.

las palabras se trababan en su garganta mientras trataba de emplear un discurso coherente pero ya no podía pensar, ahora sin desviar la mirada de los ojos del otro sus expresiones eran tristes y llenas de anhelo, era una decisión que cambiaría sus vidas para no mirar atrás, pero de no tomarla tal vez siempre se lamentarían aunque muy en el fondo ya habían elegido, era así como se sentía la desesperación por no poder detener el tiempo, sin pensarlo mucho Candy se abalanzo sobre él y echo sus brazos al cuello masculino para después besar sus labios con la torpeza de su juventud.

¡Vaya que si hubiera sido ese un buen final!

Cuando Candy volvió en sí, parpadeo un momento y sonrió tontamente ante la idea, la verdad era que no tenía todo aquel coraje como para abalanzarse sobre un muchacho y darle un beso, menos si ese era Terry Grandchester , de acuerdo, era muy guapo, pero ella también tenía su dignidad.

En ese momento el la miraba con una sonrisa torcida en un gesto burlón- huir con un tarzan pecoso debe ser divertido- él se acercó más y tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos- te prometo Candy, que yo cuidare de ti y tal vez algún día esos pensamientos poco puros hacia mi persona se cumplan.

Él le guiño un ojo y ella se sobresaltó tanto que su rostro se tiño de rojo.

¿Fin?


	4. Fugitivos

Fugitivos

Cuando llegaron al puerto Terry compro dos boletos hacia América, el hombre de la taquilla miro curioso a los jóvenes, ambos con círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos y tanto el joven como la chica distaban mucho de parecerse físicamente para asumir algún parentesco. Probablemente se habían escapado de sus familias alentados por las hormonas de la juventud pero eso a él le importaba un comino, era tan temprano que solo deseaba estar acostado.

-aquí están sus boletos.- dijo extendiendo los billetes mientras el chico los tomaba.

-Gracias. Amable caballero- el joven esbozo una encantadora sonrisa y se retiró mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha- ¿viste que fácil fue?¿no te lo dije?

-no lo sé Terry- comento Candy sintiéndose nerviosa de su cercanía y de la situación en general-¿Qué tal si nos descubren? ¿Qué tal si hay algún conocido a bordo y nos reconocen?- la rubia volteo hacia el vendedor asegurándose de que no los estuviera mirando con sospecha y efectivamente no lo hacía.

La gente que pasaba a su lado parecía tener sus propias vidas, junto con sus propios problemas.

-no tientes a la suerte Candy, además, dudo mucho que algún conocido haya comprado billetes en la tercera clase.-se mofo el chico guardando los boletos en su abrigo donde no pudieran caérsele.

Lo cierto es que ambos morían de cansancio, no se habían detenido por temor a que ya estuvieran siendo buscados como dos fugitivos de la prisión, sus ojos se cerraban a momentos y en cuanto ese barco partiera de Southampton solo en ese entonces podrían descansar todo lo que quisieran, por suerte habían podido cambiarse antes el uniforme y ahora se mezclaban entre los civiles sin sospechas, esperando solo la llamada para subir al barco, nadie nunca sospecharía que eran dos alumnos del Real Colegio San Pablo donde solo entraban los hijos de la sociedad más selecta, o que el hijo de un duque se estaba por escapar con una chica de orígenes dudosos.

-y aquí se terminan mis oportunidades para ser una dama..- chillo la muchacha un poco triste sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Candy. Tú nunca podrías ser una dama.- afirmo el joven bastante atento a ella.

La rubia enarco una ceja y le miro herida- ¿y por qué no? ¿Por qué soy una chica del hogar de poni?, ahora todos creerán que Elisa tenía razón.

-No. "una dama" es una mujer muy aburrida y tú eres todo lo contrario.- el joven le sonrió y Candy creyó que bien y el pasar tantas horas con Terry Grandchester lo volvía más encantador.- y no creo que a nadie le importe mucho lo que Elisa piense, solo es una chica tonta que quiere llamar la atención.

Corría el riesgo de volverse adicta a él.

-en ese caso creo que no quiero ser una dama- dijo ella inocentemente- no me gustaría ser aburrida...

-así se habla. - Después el tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas y esperaron, ninguno de los dos lo admitiría pero dentro de cada uno había una emoción escondida que se debía a la compañía del otro.

Cuando subieron al barco Terry cargo las valijas y Candy lo tomo del brazo, había tanta gente subiendo también que no quería perderse, después él le hablo al oído- apuesto a que siempre quisiste hacer eso...

Ella le miro confundida por un momento mientras caminaban a su humilde camarote- ¿hacer qué?

El sonrío aún más- no te preocupes Candy, este brazo siempre será para ti.

La pequeña rubia enrojeció furiosamente y le soltó como si quemara mientras el soltaba una carcajada.

Después Candy lo miro con media sonrisa mientras el aún seguía riendo divertido, aún tenía miedo de lo que estaban haciendo, Candy no había mentido cuando había dicho que le hubiese gustado ser una dama, ahora que no solo había quemado todas sus oportunidades además de nunca conocer al tío abuelo William.

Tal vez había algo más para ella, cuando el dejo de reír se preguntó si también tenía miedo.

Probablemente sí.

Ambos se recargaron un momento sobre la barandilla y miraron a tierra firme, mucha gente se había quedado en el puerto y decían adiós a sus seres queridos en el barco, mientras ellos no tenían de quien despedirse, no es que importara.

La brisa saco algunos de los risos rubios de la pañoleta purpura que Candy llevaba muy cuidadosamente, Terry se acercó para ayudarla sin decir nada y después cada quien sonrío para si mismo.

Ahí estaban los dos jóvenes que para esa mañana estaban ya en la boca de todos los alumnos, padres de familia y religiosas.

La pareja de alumnos más escandalosa e inmoral que el Real Colegio San Pablo había tenido.


End file.
